(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and, more particularly, to a coupler for connecting at least two units having improved ease of attachment and increased safety.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches have been used for decades to connect a towing vehicle to a towed unit usually a wheeled trailer. Passenger vehicles are often used to tow trailers. This creates a need for a towing hitch which can be affixed to the vehicle, easily connected and that can accommodate the towing forces for which the vehicle and towed unit are subject to when traveling over all types of terrain. Typically, the hitches have consisted of a mounted ball on some support emanating from the vehicle. A socket type unit on the trailer fits over the mounted ball to ensure trailer and vehicle connection.
This conventional style of trailer hitch presents many problems. Connection of the trailer to the towing vehicle has proven difficult and cumbersome. The operator must have precise horizontal and vertical alignment for the socket to fit over the mounted ball. The operator is usually shielded from viewing the trailer socket and mounted ball by blind spots in the towing vehicle, thus the operator is left only to guess if the ball and socket are vertically and horizontally aligned. If the operator is connecting the vehicle to the trailer alone, the operator may be forced to enter and exit the vehicle assembly several times to ensure horizontal and vertical ball and socket assembly. Worse yet, the operator may not have suitable alignment and may contact the exterior of the vehicle with the trailer tongue and cause substantial vehicle or trailer damage.
Once the ball and socket are aligned, the operator must exit the vehicle again and place the socket over the ball. This is usually done with a vertical jack mounted near the tongue of the trailer. Once the socket slides into place over the mounted ball, the operator must then manually engage the locking mechanism on the socket coupler. In addition, the operator may have to insert a safety pin or connect chains or some other type of restraint device. In some cases, the vehicle or trailer position may shift during this time thus frustrating the horizontal and vertical ball and socket alignment necessary for trailer connection.
Thus, there remains a need for a new coupler for connecting at least two units which has improved ease of attachment while, at the same time, provides an auto lock mechanism for permitting hands free coupling of the units.